Musculoskeletal
'''Polyarthritis''' '''Polyarthritis - General Outcomes''' '''Monoarthritis''' '''Monoarthritis - General Outcomes''' '''Gout''' '''Pseudogout''' [[Clinical Features and Treatment of Pseudogout|1. Can describe the clinical features and treatment of calcium pyrophosphate arthropathy (pseudogout)]] '''Myalgia and Widespread Pain''' '''General Outcomes''' '''Fibromyalgia''' '''Polymyalgia Rheumatica''' [[Clinical Features, Pathology, Diagnosis, Treatment of Polymyalgia Rheumatica|1. Describe the clinical features, pathology, diagnosis and treatment of polymyalgia rheumatica]] '''Polymyositis''' [[Polymyositis and Dermatomyositis|1. Can Describe the Clinical and Pathological Features of Polymyositis and Dermatomyositis]] '''Back Pain''' '''Back Pain General''' '''Disc Disease''' '''Cauda Equina Syndrome''' '''Spondylosis, Spondylolisthesis and Spondylolysis''' [[Spondylolisthesis and spondylolysis|2. Knows the clinical and radiological features of spondylolisthesis and spondylolysis]] '''Regional Pain and Soft Tissue Disease''' '''General Outcomes''' [[Enthesopathy|1. Can describe the pathological features of an enthesopathy]] '''Tendinitis''' [[Clinical Signs of Tendinopathy|1. Can describe the clinical signs of a tendinopathy]] '''Dupytrens Contracture''' [[Disease Associations with Dupuytrens contracture|1. Understand the disease associations with Dupuytren's contracture]] '''Carpal Tunnel Syndrome''' '''Tennis Elbow''' [[Tennis Elbow|1. Can describe the clinical features of a tennis elbow]] '''Frozen Shoulder''' '''Rheumatoid Arthritis''' '''General Outcomes''' [[What is a Rheumatoid factor|2. Understand what is a Rheumatoid factor]] [[Rheumatoid Arthritis Diagnosis and Treatment|4 . Knows how to diagnose and treat a patient with rheumatoid arthritis]] [[Pathological significance of pannus|6. Understand the pathological significance of pannus formation in RA]] '''Osteoarthritis''' '''Osteoarthritis General''' [[Classification of OA|1. Understand the classification of osteoarthritis]] [[Secondary Causes of OA|5. Understand the secondary causes of osteoarthritis]] [[Osteoarthritis indications for operations|6. Understand the Indications for the Types of Operations for Osteoarthritis]] '''Connective Tissue Diseases and Vasculitis''' '''Sjogren's Syndrome''' '''Scleroderma''' [[Systemic scleroderma - pathology, clinical features|1. Briefly describe the clinical features and pathology of systemic sclerosis]] [[Diffuse vs. limited scleroderma|2. Describe the differences between diffuse and limited scleroderma]] '''Vasculitis''' [[Classification of Vasculitis|1. Can outline a simple classification of vasculitis]] '''SLE''' [[Monitoring SLE disease Severity|3. Understand how to monitor disease severity in SLE]] '''Spondyloarthritis''' '''Spondyloarthritis General''' '''Ankylosing Spondylitis''' '''Psoriatic Arthritis''' [[Patterns of joint disease in psoriatic arthritis|1. Understand the five main patterns of joint disease in psoriatic arthritis and their radiological features]] '''Reactive Arthritis''' '''Metabolic Bone Disease''' '''Osteoporosis''' [[Pharmacology of osteoporosis|2. Understands the pharmacology and use of the following medications for osteoporosis: Bisphosphonates - alendronate; Vitamin D; Calcium; Hormone Replacement Therapy - Oestrogen; Testosterone; Selective Oestrogen Receptor Modulators]] '''Paget's Disease''' [[Paget's Disease of Bone|1. Discuss the aetiological hypotheses, clinical features, pathology and complications of Paget's disease of bone]] '''Osteomalacia''' '''Trauma, Fractures and Surgical Management''' '''Ankle Sprain''' [[Ligaments involved in Ankle Sprain|1. Can describe the ligaments which are likely to be injured in an ankle sprain]] '''Meniscal Lesions''' [[Meniscal Tear Repair|3. Understand which meniscal tear can be repaired]] [[Meniscal Cyst|4. Describe a meniscal cyst]] '''Peroneal Palsy''' [[Gait Common Peroneal Palsy|1. Describe the gait of a patient with a common peroneal palsy]] '''General Outcomes''' [[Indications for joint fusion|4. Understand the indications for a joint fusion]] '''Shoulder Dislocation''' [[Recurrent Shoulder Dislocation|1. Can describe the pathogenesis and clinical features of recurrent shoulder dislocation]] '''Ligament Lesions''' [[Classical History ACL|1. Describe the classical history for anterior cruciate ligament rupture]] '''Fractures''' '''Musculoskeletal Infections and Malignancies''' '''Osteomyelitis and Septic Arthritis''' [[Differences in Treatment Osteomyelitis Septic arthritis|4. Describe the differences between the treatment of osteomyelitis and septic arthritis]] '''Musculoskeletal Malignancy''' [[Other Malignant Conditions Affecting Musculoskeletal System|2. Understand the Diagnosis and Management of other malignant conditions, such as myeloma and other haematological conditions, that can affect the musculoskeletal system]] [[Osteosarcoma vs chondrosarcoma|3. Compare and Contrast the common malignant tumours of bone, osteosarcoma and chondrosarcoma in terms of age, sites of origin, pathology, and prognosis]] [[Osteoid osteoma presentation treatment|4. How does an osteoid osteoma present and how is it treated?]] [[Fibrous Dysplasia|5.Describe the classical appearance of fibrous dysplasia]] '''Musculoskeletal Infections and Malignancies General''' '''Paediatric Joint Diseases''' '''Bone and Cartilage disorders''' [[Osgood-Schlatter Disease|1. Understand the pathogenesis and treatment of Osgood-Schlatter disease]] [[Osteochondritis pathogenesis|2. Understand the pathogenesis of osteochondritis]] '''Paediatric Joint Diseases General''' [[Age Presentations Paediatric Hip|1. Understand the different age presentations of the three paediatric childhood hip conditions]] '''Talipes''' [[Talipes Equinovarus|1. Understand the pathological features of congenital talipes equinovarus and when it presents]] '''Perthes' Disease and Slipped Upper Femoral Epiphysis''' '''Dysplasia of the Hip'''=